A Friendly Fight
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Based when our favorite companions were still kids! Tanis has left the young Sturm in charge of watching over his fellow youths, Raistlin and Caramon. Caramon can't convince his twin to practice fighting with him so he turns to Sturm - naturally play sword-fighting shenanigans ensue! A light-hearted, childhood Dragonlance story.


This little one-shot is the result of a tumblr prompt. My tumblr url is jenna-of-the-red-robes if you want to check it out. (it is a Dragonlance blog, shocking I know) ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonlance

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l

Sturm sat in the shade of a tree, keeping an eye on his young companions. Tanis and Flint had went into town and charged the boy to watch over his fellow youths, Raistlin and Caramon.

Sturm took his job very seriously. Tanis had entrusted him with this duty despite his young age and he was going to carry it out to the greatest of his abilities.

Caramon was wielding a wooden sword, trying to entice his twin to join him in a fake battle. Raistlin staunchly refused, pointing emphatically at the book he had across his lap.

"No, brother. I will not waste my time playing warrior. I have more important things to do."

Caramon looked a little upset at his refusal. He cast a questioning gaze over at Sturm, a hopeful twinkle shining within them.

Sturm smiled slightly as he stood up and grabbed his own wooden sword. He supposed that he could still fulfill his job of watching the twins if he joined in the game.

The two began fighting slowly, their swords banging together consistently.

As it continued, the boys became more aggressive – the blows coming harder and faster.

Sturm swung his blade in an elegant arc towards Caramon. The stouter warrior-to-be attempted to dodge it but he moved too slow and the wooden sword connected painfully with his shoulder.

Caramon grunted but kept fighting. In retaliation, he clumsily jabbed at Sturm – the boy easily sidestepped it.

Sturm was a natural born fighter, the noble blood of a Knight of Solamnia flowed through his veins. Caramon was not blessed with the same skill but he was a fast learner and even at the age of fourteen, he was already extremely muscular and tall.

The play fight raged on. Sturm kept pressing his advantage, pushing his blade firmly against his opponent.

Their wooden swords clanged together loudly, ringing through the field. Raistlin irritably looked up from his book at the noise but held his tongue. If his brother was fighting Sturm then he would be too preoccupied to bother him.

Tanis and Flint returned from their trip into town, both smiling at the sight before them. Raistlin was sitting calmly in the shade of a tree, studying as usual while his twin and Sturm were engaged in a sword fight.

The two were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't even hear the half-elf and dwarf arrive.

"Try to anticipate your opponent's attack, Caramon!" Tanis yelled out, intending to be helpful – however it had an adverse effect instead. Caramon was startled by the sound of the half-elf's voice, causing him to lower his guard.

Noticing this, Sturm gave one more great thrust – knocking Caramon to the ground.

"I believe I have won," He said solemnly albeit with a grin as he offered a hand to his fallen friend.

Caramon gripped his hand firmly and then suddenly pulled him down to the ground as well.

Sturm let out a surprised shout, landing roughly.

The two scrambled for their swords and quickly stood up again, their weapons held in front of them.

Flint and Tanis trotted over to the pair.

"Fix your stance," Tanis admonished gently to Sturm as he demonstrated a more effective way to stand. Sturm did as he was told, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"And Caramon, loosen your grip." The half-elf gestured to the white-knuckled hold he had on his wooden weapon. "If you hold it that tightly, it'll make it difficult to swiftly maneuver."

Raistlin scoffed quietly from his seated position.

Flint offered some of his own expertise to Caramon and Sturm, making sure they heard some dwarven logic – he couldn't let his half-elven friend give all of the advice.

"Now, start again," Tanis commanded lightly, stepping away from the boys to get out of range of their swords.

Caramon and Sturm began to fight once more while their mentors, Flint and Tanis, called out encouragement.

They knew that one day they would be truly great warriors

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d~l~

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought in the reviews :)

I hope you have a splendid day!


End file.
